英雄 Hero
by Soul Stance
Summary: Things have changed. Naruto is dead. Stuff is going on. New demons are reincarnating. A boy from a clan is lost. And Sakura currently lives life as a Sensei..Yeah. on hold thx to sakura's first..
1. End of a clan

Disclaimer: No Naruto. Just the plot.

* * *

Why does it hurt so much?

* * *

Prologue: End of a clan

**XXX **

It was a joyful day for Konoha when they heard the news about the death of the scourge of village, the one who wanted to get respect, had courage, and died honorably... Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXX**

April 3rd: Clan Meeting

"I cannot allow this! Its just wrong!" said a man in his late thirties. A crowd of people started mumbling "he can't be serious...impossible...unheard of"  
"Silence!" yelled an old man in his sixties. "My grand daughter is due tomorrow...we must extract the demon from the stone tonight! Only tonight while the moon is up!"

A woman in her early twenties asked, "what if the demon escapes the jutsu?" The old man was silent for awhile. "Yeah! What are we supposed to do if the moon doesn't hold?!" yelled a man. "I bet we just wait like sitting ducks!" said another. "There is an ultimatum," The old man rubbed his temples slowly, ⌠to seal it in my grandchild's newborn."

**XXX **Later that night** XXX**

As the old man and other clan members stood around a large table picking out ingredients for the jutsu, a young man of about 18 entered the room yelling, ⌠Sir, your granddaughter is going into labor!"

**XXX**

Hand seals were quick as the moon to abandon the clan. Un-godly roars were heard. A demon appeared with thick white fur, eyes blood red, fangs ready for the blood lust it held, huge as it was everyone knew it was over. They would end here forgotten by time...The demon swung a tail, it had more than 9. .Kyyubi was child's play compared to this.. this monstrosity. It was the reincarnation of Kyyubi, Hagen, the 18 tailed shifter..

**XXX** Labor was coming to an end **XXX**

"Push! Push!!" yelled her mother. The granddaughter was giving birth to her second child. She pushed until her burden was out. She gasped for breath as she had lost much blood, she thought back to when she began, they had to manually break her water, because of that, things looked grim until the sound of a crying baby had reached her ears. The older woman said "it's a boy".Her blue eyes widened before she slowly closed them with her dying breath, ⌠Kamikaze.."

**XXX** It was over **XXX**

Everyone died except the old man, his brother, and Sonto, the father. It had come to this, the destruction of his clan. They all held their tears back while they stood in front of the devil himself: the old man had been making bizarre hand signs, his brother held a bigger scroll, and Sonto held his baby boy in his arms.

**XXX **sealed **XXX **

Both elders died right after and the now bleeding Sonto fled. He took his son to the nearest village, Konoha. He ran and ran until he jumped to avoid crashing with villagers and found himself tripping and landing at the foot of an ANBU member. His child was taken from him and before he died he said, ⌠Please, take him.." and with that he fell into eternal sleep to meet his wife.

**XXX** Kept **XXX**

ANBU took the child to Tsunade. The boy was allowed to stay and could go to the academy if he wanted when older. He was known as Daisuke Tanameru. That night, April fourth was the end of the Natayo Clan..


	2. Out Cast

When I try to run away?

* * *

Outcast

* * *

**XXX**

Tanameru Daisuke was only 7 years old when he started paying attention to the treatment of other villagers.

He was normal with his dark hair, and yet his blue cerulean eyes and double whiskered cheeks gave a scary resemblance to a certain blond.

It was one thing to look but another to treat in the same hostile way.

No one paid attention to him, and of course, his parents couldn't since he grew up never knowing them.

Daisuke was also treated badly because he wasn't born in Konoha, but in the outskirts of the village.

His last name isn't even real, but a sham, and he doesn't know.  
His hidden chakra is intense but so erratic, he fails most of his ninja academy exams while blaming himself.

No child has spoken to him, he practically doesn't exist.  
Only Iruka finds hope in this boy, wishing him well.

**XXX**

Daisuke is 12 years old with a habit of not listening and graduating tomorrow .  
He is feared by his fellow class mates because of an unstable thing he did a week ago..

Flash back:  
Thunk.. thunk. Were the sounds of weapons diving into trees.

Daisuke had missed the target with seven kunai, shuriken, and one hidden dagger.

"Hah!" mocked a girl.

"What a fool!" yelled a boy. "Are you supposed to be a ninja?!"

Daisuke's eyes were filled with hurt.

Everyone laughed.

Those same eyes were now filled with rage.

Iruka began quieting down the children when sudden chakra started amplifying.

Iruka and the children were silent.

All except the boy, Ujimasa, currently laughing oblivious to the danger .

Daisuke's body began trembling and his tears died out.

Ujimasa finally noticed this. "Hn?"

He looked at Iruka and his classmates. "What?"

Daisuke disappeared out of sight and before Ujimasa could move his eyes, Daisuke appeared in front of him.

"Laugh at this!" was the last thing Ujimasa heard as Daisuke's chakra enhanced fist connected to his forehead.

Iruka slipped out of shock, immediately getting a hold of the blood lusting boy.

Knocking him out and then taking Ujimasa to the hospital where Tsunade treated him, thankfully he did not die but stayed in a coma for a month.

And Tsunade told Daisuke if he ever did something like that again, she would take away his right to be a ninja.

End Flashback.

**XXX**

Now Daisuke was in front of a shop under a henge to blend in.  
As the henged adult entered, he looked around.

'Got to find something to make me look different to meet the squad.' he thought.

Daisuke saw hats, glasses, fake leaf head bands, sandals and goggles.

Taking a good look at his henge form on a mirror, he noticed the eyes.

Yes, the eyes.. his henge was brown eyed. normal.  
But what could disguise that?

He had heard of one called Obito and how he used goggles instead of glasses.

Maybe he could get a pair of those.

A tinted color that could make his blue eyes dark.

A black haired, black eyed ninja boy.. yeah.. that could work..

**XXX**

The next day.. Daisuke strolled down the streets with his goggles, a gray hoodie, black sweat pants, and a blue pair of shinobi sandals.

Everyone walked normally. No one looked at him with a mean glare.

Daisuke started walking a lot faster when the bell for the exams rung.

"Crap.." he muttered.

**XXX**

Iruka spoke of what it means to be shinobi and wished his students good luck. 'Another boring ass wait to get the test started' thought Daisuke as he yawned. He sat in the right hand corner in the far back with 4 unused seats for companions. Daisuke was very distant from the class. Not that he was a bully or an emo, just distant.

"Dude, got an extra pencil?" asked a new comer who was totally oblivious to the solitude around Daisuke.

"Um.. sure.." Daisuke got a pencil from his pouch.

"Thanks, man!" the boy reached for the pencil.

"Your.. welcome."

"Hatake Kenzo, nice to meet you!"

"Um.. Tanameru Daisuke, same here."

This was the warmest feeling Daisuke ever had.

Kenzo grinned sheepishly. "Err.. hate being a bother but all the other seats are taken.. Can I sit next to you?"

Daisuke snapped out of La-La Land when the silver haired boy asked that.

"I guess so."

"Thanks, you're a good guy."


	3. Go!

With the memories I made.

* * *

Go!

**XXX**

Upon awakening, remembering something, destroying a defenseless alarm clock. And noticing he was 15 minutes late.

Daisuke dressed, got his headband, goggles and jetted.

Closing his door and locking up, then heading down the apartment stairs, he couldn't bear being hated by his team.

Or late.

**XXX**

4 sad minutes later..

On the verge of arriving he could see three people: a blond haired girl with orange tape on her nose, a boy with darker black hair(neatly done) and spiked bangs covering his right eye, both accompanied by a woman in her late twenties with pink hair.

Daisuke went into a complete stop, putting the heels of his sandals in the ground, making him land on his ass.

"S-sorry!!" he pleaded.

Green eyes studied him cautiously ,making Daisuke nervous.

"Well, to be frank, I thought you would never arrive!" grinned the green eyed, pink haired, tall lady.

"Huh?!" Daisuke questioned while getting up and dusting himself.

"Kid, what's your name?" asked the blond girl who turned out to be really hot and 4 inches taller.

Daisuke remained quiet for a second, thankfully his goggles covered his blush, for his eyes had lingered to her chest and to her naked waist.

The vest she wore and the skirt with short pants underneath made her a sight for sore eyes.

The girl suddenly noticed this, pleased that her appearance was striking, then hit Daisuke on the nose.

"Ow!! God Dammit you broke my nose!!" he yelled, holding his bleeding nose while rolling on the ground.

"Pervert!!" she screamed.

The other boy rolled his eyes.

The older woman sighed, hand on forehead.

"Alright," she began, "stop screwing around this instant!!"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, Daisuke stopped in mid-roll(still holding his nose), and the other boy silently thanked the gods.

"The nearest training ground,5 minutes, be there." was the last thing the woman said before she vanished.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" yelled Daisuke in aggravation.

"I don't know either, perv!" the blond snapped back.

"Both of you idiots, shut up!" said the annoyed raven.

"Make me!" the blond teased.

"God, I hate you both already.." said the other boy.

Daisuke winced, he forgot his anger quickly, he didn't want to be hated with these new people, his teammates.

"Lets stop this." Daisuke said weakly.

"The blond noticed this weakness and asked, "kid, are you okay?"

Seriousness over took Daisuke, "Listen up, my name is ,Daisuke Tanameru.. I've ran like hell to get here, fell on my ass, and got my nose broken," Daisuke took a deep breath and calmly stated, " if we don't work together we might fail and never become true ninja."

The other teammates understood quickly.

"Fine then, the name's, Oriri Nataka."

"Sadako Yemdo."

A small smile adorned his face, "Lets get going then."

**XXX**

Arriving, the three split up.

"You guys seem to be a bit late," echoed the pink haired voice "now to make up for it."

The genin became a bit nervous as the voice spoke again, but now the owner of it appeared in the middle of the training ground.

"Okay, the object of your training is to catch these three bells," the bells were moved to make a sound, "and to get them at all cost, attack to kill."

The three gulped.

"Ready.. set. Go!"

Immediately Sadako threw shuriken, then changed place.

Oriri ran right at her Sensei.

Sensei sensed this, dodged the right hook and kicked Oriri in the gut.

Oriri poofed, revealing it as a clone.

Daisuke dashed right at his Sensei to head butt.

Sensei easily glided to the left, put her foot out and the rest was history..

Daisuke tripped but before he hit the ground, Sensei grabbed him by the colar, threw him in the air and kicked him in the chin.

Thus sending him flying 30ft in the air then falling hard to the ground.

"Ack!!" Daisuke yelled as he spit blood.

Not getting up had worried his Sensei. ' Dammit think I over did it..' She thought.

Walking over to him, Sensei saw that Daisuke was silent and stiff.

Thankfully still breathing, this was obvious since his chest was rising and falling.

The other two genin watched in the trees, sitting there, dumb founded.

Sensei went down to the boy to see if she hurt him really bad.

Just as she put her ear on his chest to check the beating of the heart..

His eyes opened, "Now!!"

Two other Daisuke clones came.

One made a head butt and missed but made Sensei move far enough for the other one to push her back.

Then a wobbling Daisuke ran, two bells in hand.

Sensei felt this a little off of normal and summoned chakra to her fists.

Then she struck the ground and it trembled until it split.

Daisuke jumped in time but his jump wasn't strong enough and landed a second too soon.

Falling on his face, losing hold on the bells, he had misinterpreted his throw to his teammates.

The bells landed in the water and descended, small bubbles rising in place.

"Dammit!" gasped Daisuke.

Sadako sighed and poked Oriri's headband, "Let's go."

The two genin ran opposite from the tree and each other. Both threw shuriken at Sensei.

Sensei was hit but turned out to be a substituted log.

**XXX**

34 min. later...

**XXX**

The three genin were breathing very hard.

Daisuke's face was smashed on the ground. Unconscious.

Oriri's leg was dangling from a rope tied to a tree. Unconscious.

Sadako was wet, really wet. Half-Conscious.

And the bubblegum haired Jonin was clutching her sides while laughing.

The children worked hard. They tried teaming up a bit. But it was teamwork, so...

**XXX**

"Boy," said the Jonin, "When they wake up.. tell them the good news."

She made a hand sign. And with a swirl of cherry blossoms. She was gone.

"_Good grief_.." Sadako fell back.


End file.
